


Flannel is the New Black

by SaranghaeSHINee



Series: Glee Wolf: The Adventures of Kurt and Stiles [1]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Friends Kurt & Stiles, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt does not approve of Stiles fashion sense. In fact Kurt is pretty sure Stiles closet is full of nothing but old flannels and t-shirts with blood stains on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flannel is the New Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthesass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthesass/gifts).



Kurt and Stiles haven’t been friends for that long. For one, Kurt was the new kid at Beacon Hills High and two, he didn’t really like to talk to anyone who wasn’t into theater or musicals like he was. So they kind of started off rocky but bonded at some point, maybe it was over boyfriends or random facts, who knew; Stiles and Kurt were an oddly nice pair…

Kurt was already seated in Econ when Stiles walks though the door. He greets Kurt with a nod and ‘hey’ before attempting to get to his seat.

"Please tell me that is not another flannel shirt! How many of those do you own?" Kurt scoffs, looking up at Stiles.

"Hey, I really like this shirt!" Stiles replies, Kurt was always trying to get him to change his wardrobe and get rid of his flannels and Stiles continues to refuse. He looks good in flannel! Plus, what’s the point in wasting money on a whole new wardrobe when he can still fit all of the stuff he has?

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest. “You can’t be serious.” He says, looking back at Stiles who’s standing over his desk.

"Kurt, flannel is the new black. I’m totally hipster chic." Stiles replies, face serious as the the sun. He’s not giving in to Kurt.

"Why do I even try?" Kurt sighs, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. This is how it usually goes with Stiles. Kurt talks at him, telling him to change his look and Stiles proceeds to wear those ugly flannels and shirts stained with spatters of blood - which by the way, is freaking gross.

"Don’t hate man," Stiles says finally sitting at his desk.

"You know you wish you could pull off the blood-stained flannel look." Stiles winks at him and Kurt rolls his eyes harder. It’ll never end… but somehow, some way, he was getting Stiles to buy at least two new outfits this year. It would just take some pestering from the right people -Derek of course…

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of these: http://allthesass.tumblr.com/tagged/hummelinski


End file.
